


I'd Follow You Anywhere

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: His breath hitched at the comment, “Just say the word, and I’d follow you anywhere.”She smiled at him softly again, “I know.”They were silent for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her again, drawing it out. Both of them were incredibly reluctant to part-even for no more than six hours. Hopefully, that is-on Snowpiercer, one could never quite tell when an emergency would crop up; just that it was inevitable, and that the best they could hope for was that disaster wouldn’t strike twice in one day.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 12





	I'd Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back on my bullshit with more fluff. Apparently that's all my depressed brain wants to write right now?? We're not gonna question it though, let's just go with it instead. Enjoy! :)

The jackboot who had escorted her to the chains refused to let her out of his sight. It annoyed Melanie, but she also knew it was-unfortunately-necessary. She was not wanted in third; she was _despised_. Looking at Bennett mingling with the people celebrating around them she felt a stab of jealousy and loneliness; if not for him, she would have left by now. But she enjoyed seeing him so happy and in his element too much to leave. Besides which, she’d have an excuse in an hour or two-she was having Miles brought to her. She would make him her protege; leverage against Layton, yes, but the boy was undoubtedly talented and would have ended up in the engine eventually regardless.

“Hey,” she snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice, breathless with exhilaration. She smiled softly at Bennett as he ran a hand through his hair, standing so close to her that she _almost_ admonished him for it; the only thing stopping her was how badly she’d wanted his arms around her-and maybe more, later-since he’d pulled her up out of the floor. 

“Hi,” she murmured back, probably sounding as exhausted as she felt now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off.

“I’m going to have to ask you to step back, sir,” the jackboot said gruffly as he stepped towards Bennett. Melanie had forgotten his presence entirely.

“It’s alright,” she smiled at him reassuringly.

His look was skeptical, “Ma’am…”

“In fact,” she turned back to Bennett with a glint in her eye that promised trouble of the funnest kind, “Why don’t you take a break?”

“I don’t think that’s advisable,” the jackboot protested.

“I’m quite sure that one of Wilford’s finest can manage to keep me safe,” Melanie smirked at Bennett before turning back to the jackboot and giving him a menacing look.

The jackboot looked between them, unconvinced. Bennett spoke up, “I promise to bring her back in one piece.”

The jackboot nodded, relenting and offering an ultimatum, “If she’s not back in my sight within half an hour, I’ll have to come looking for her.”

“Thank you,” Melanie rewarded the jackboot with a playful look that she rarely gave to anyone outside of her inner circle, “If Commander Grey gives you shit for it, I’ll deal with him _personally_.”

The jackboot rolled his eyes and said nothing. Melanie jerked her head at Bennett, a silent command for him to lead them to a more secluded location. Admittedly, he somewhat agreed with the jackboot-Melanie was _not_ safe here. But she’d almost died-they’d _all_ almost died-and he thought he might still die if he didn’t have a moment alone with her, _immediately_.

They _finally_ found a dark, dimly lit corridor. Bennett walked around and craned his neck into every doorway until he was convinced that they were entirely alone-well, alone as they _could_ be, with the party raging on in the background. They smiled at each other for a moment, which he broke by wordlessly handing his beer to her.

“Thought you might need it,” he said.

Melanie laughed wryly, a grin that looked more like a grimace on her face, “Thanks. Pretty sure they’re less likely to poison you than me, at any rate.”

He hummed a little, conceding the point, “I wish they knew how much you do for them. I don’t want to take the credit for your achievements.”

Her grin softened a little, “I’m glad that _someone_ appreciates it.”

Bennett let her take another sip before taking the glass from her. He found a place nearby to set it down, and came back to her. He glanced around once more to be sure they were still alone. Determining that they were, he cupped Melanie’s face in his hands and leaned in towards her to kiss her slowly. She sighed into his mouth, and he felt the tension begin to slowly melt from her body. One of his hands slid down her back to pull her closer; the other slid down her side to grip her waist. Her hands-which had been resting on his shoulders-slid down his body, too. He swallowed the sound she made when he deepened the kiss, and drowned in the sweet torture of being unable to go any further just then. His lips left hers momentarily to press hot kisses to her jaw, behind her ear, along her neck-careful not to leave any marks-until she pulled him back up to her mouth once more. He happily obliged, sucking her bottom lip between his own lips. He scraped it with his teeth before changing tack to slide his tongue inside her mouth-which was once again open to him.

They broke apart too soon after, both panting heavily, at the sound of people getting closer to their hiding place-and then the sounds faded away as those people reached their destination, but the damage was done; they were once again all too aware how _public_ this place was. Bennett pressed his forehead to hers and groaned softly.

“Shit,” he breathed, and she laughed as she surged forward to press another quick kiss to his mouth, unable to resist. He groaned again and buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

“Stop by the engine later,” she murmured into his ear, a hand on his back, the other in his hair.

“I’ll _definitely_ take you up on that offer,” he promised.

He shifted again so that he could wrap his arms around her for real. Melanie sighed and squeezed him back just as tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him. It calmed her-steeled her for what she was about to say.

“Promise me that you won’t freak out?” she asked.

“About what?” his brow was furrowed in confusion when he pulled away, absently tucking her loose hair behind her ears; he didn’t want to stop touching her completely.

She took a deep breath and got out, “Layton is out of the drawers.”

“Shit,” he replied.

“Shit’s right,” she nodded in agreement.

“How do you know?” he asked, dreading the answer.

“He accosted me in the subtrain,” Melanie admitted, trying and failing to give Bennett a reassuring smile, “Before I came back.”

“Mel…” his voice was scared, and she pulled him back into her.

“I’m okay, Ben,” she whispered into his ear, and he hugged her closer than he had before.

“I’d like to decide that for myself,” he reluctantly pulled away from her then, nodding as if to convince himself that he shouldn’t check her for any injuries now. He struggled for a moment-but eventually managed to rein in his fear, pushing down the wave of protectiveness until he’d be able to deal with it when they were _actually_ alone.

Melanie smirked and raised her eyebrows at him playfully, “You can. _Later_.”

He didn’t respond, deflecting the moment by checking his watch. He sighed unhappily and told her, “It’s been about twenty minutes or so, and I don’t want…”

“Yeah,” she was the one who groaned now, burying her face in her hands, “God. I wish we didn’t have to hide in a dark corner. We really _should_ run off to Tahiti together.”

His breath hitched at the comment, “Just say the word, and I’d follow you anywhere.”

She smiled at him softly again, “I know.”

They were silent for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her again, drawing it out. Both of them were incredibly reluctant to part-even for no more than six hours. Hopefully, that is-on Snowpiercer, one could never quite tell when an emergency would crop up; just that it was inevitable, and that the best they could hope for was that disaster wouldn’t strike twice in one day.

After they broke apart again, Bennett kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead. The way she giggled at his antics made him laugh, too. Then he stepped back, helping her adjust her uniform so it wouldn’t be as obvious that they’d spent about twenty odd minutes mostly making out. Her hair was disheveled and half down, and without a mirror she had to rely on instinct and his hands guiding her to put it back up. There was absolutely nothing to be done about her lipstick that had come off or the way her lips were kiss swollen. The juxtaposition of her pristine uniform and her messy hair, flushed cheeks, and mouth made heat pool in his belly. He tamped it down; they’d have time for that later. He wiped his own mouth, in case there was any trace of her makeup on him.

“You should probably take a minute to follow me,” she murmured.

“I’m alright,” he grinned, having fixed his hair and his jumpsuit, “Besides, I’m pretty sure that that jackboot might kill me if I let you wander around here alone.”

Melanie rolled her eyes, “God, he’s like an overbearing mother hen.”

Bennett snorted, “Unfortunately, he _does_ have a point, Mel.”

She sighed and shook her head, “Where’s that beer?”

He grabbed it again-it wasn’t too far-and handed it to her. They took turns until it was done, Melanie knocking back the last sip in one big gulp. She handed him the empty glass, and took his free hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

They held hands until they reached a more crowded area. She squeezed his hand again before reluctantly letting it go, turning to him.

“I’ll see you later,” Bennett told her, “I want you to get a couple hours of sleep after that, though, so I’ll take part of your shift.”

“We’ll discuss that later,” she conceded for the moment, voice lowering so that no one could overhear, “After I find my escort, I’m heading back to the hospitality office. I have a plan on how to handle the… situation.”

He nodded, warily, “I trust you, Mel.”

“Thanks,” she murmured back.

They found the jackboot, who glared at Bennett before turning to Melanie and asking in a gruff tone, “Everything alright, ma’am? I was just about to come look for you.”

“Everything’s fine,” she smiled, nodding her head towards Bennett, “I told you that he could look after me.”

The jackboot’s scowl intensified as he acknowledged Bennett, “No offense, but you’re pretty skinny, and I don’t know how well you would have done in a fight.”

“It’s her you should be worried about,” he joked, smiling at Melanie.

The jackboot glanced between them, sensing that he was missing something-though he was unsure _what_ exactly it was, “...Right. Are you ready to head back uptrain now?”

“Yes,” Melanie replied.

The man started forward. Melanie hesitated for a moment, brushing her hand against Bennett’s.

“I’ll see you later then,” he reiterated.

Melanie nodded, “I look forward to it.”

Then she left. Bennett only lasted another fifteen minutes afterwards before heading back uptrain himself to take over the helm and give Javi a much needed and well earned break. 

If he was lucky, he’d be able to convince Melanie to get a few hours of sleep before he relinquished the train to her for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at amandarosewater on Tumblr if you wanna come say hi. :) Also I'll be posting some other stuff tomorrow-just didn't want to post that much in one day lol. But those stories are up on Tumblr already if you want to look for them! There's only three short drabbles there that are new.


End file.
